Poly(arylene ether) resin is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and coated wire.
As plastic materials have been used in an increasing number of applications there has been an ongoing interest in decreasing their flammability through the use of flame retardants. In addition to reduced flammability it is desirable for plastic materials to produce less smoke when exposed to flames. Although flame retardant poly(arylene ether) compositions are known, it has been difficult to achieve flame retardancy in combination with low smoke generation, especially with a balance of other properties including mechanical properties. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for poly(arylene ether) compositions that have low flammability and low smoke density.